


Special

by Sonamyluffer101



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: Having a best friend was normal, healthy. It was a very important part of growing up. However, having a best friend you weresleepingwith made things a little more complicated.Then you went and fell in love, making things evenmorefucked up.You needed to break his walls down. It wasn't going to be easy.It was either that, or... he was going to back away.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 85





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Miss me?
> 
> ___
> 
> I'm really excited to start this story. I haven't done one with our favorite grumpy skeleton in a while! I've missed updating, but this time I'm giving myself more time. I'm not going off of a specific schedule with updates for this one, instead I'll update when I feel the time is right!
> 
> Love you all! Thank you for the support!
> 
> ___
> 
> Thank you to @Llama_Goddess for proof reading for me!
> 
> ___
> 
> I'm gonna be honest... brace yourself because it jumps right into smut!

The sight of flushed and red cheek bones was something you never really got sick of.

The entire room was warm, and the sound of the TV behind you as you sat in his lap was far too familiar for you to feel anything other than completely  _ content _ as you bounced up and down in his lap _. _ You were sweaty, but the window was cracked  _ ever so slightly, _ giving you both just enough of a breeze every now and then to keep you comfortable.

His hands were bruising your hips with how tightly he held onto you, and you couldn’t suppress the cries that escaped your lips every few moments. Your body was overwhelmed in the best way possible, leaving you short of breath, and exhausted. You bounced  _ faster _ , trying to get him as  _ deep _ inside of you as you possibly could, but it never felt like enough.

He was leaving soft kisses on your skin, finding his favorite spots to be your chest and around your collar bone. His line of sight never strayed from your chest, only ever occasionally looking you in the eye to make sure you were okay... to make sure you felt as good as he did. He was never selfish when it came to sex- he gave just as much, if not  _ more _ than he received.

You loved every second of it… every single feeling he gave you. You loved  _ him _ more than anything.

But  _ friends _ weren’t supposed to act this way.

___

  
  


Your body felt heavy as you pulled yourself off of his lap and sat beside him on the couch. As many times as you had played this scene out, your body still always felt  _ exhausted _ at the end of it. The TV was still playing but it always felt louder, once you were actually focusing on it, and the room felt  _ much  _ colder. You didn’t have any motivation to actually put your clothes back on. Luckily, you didn’t have to. You were the only two people that lived in the shitty apartment.

You looked around as your afterglow hit its peak and began to slowly fade, taking in the sight of the peeling wallpaper and the multiple cracks in the walls. You thought back to when you first called about renting as a roommate... you agreed before even checking the place out, which was probably a  _ huge _ mistake.

But it was dirt cheap, since Sans was desperate and needed help cash-wise to stay here. He couldn’t pay the bills on his own and he really didn’t want to go back to his family home.

You never asked why. You didn’t need to.

His routine after sex was always the same. Light a cigarette, and pay attention to the TV. You usually went straight to the bathroom to clean up, but… you were especially exhausted today.

The sound of his old lighter flicking open felt familiar and safe. The flame was weak from overuse and low fluid, but he didn’t seem to care... he never did until it was too late and he couldn’t light up.

“...Thanks. This is always nice after a long day,” You spoke up, stretching your back as he inhaled deeply. You had the urge to turn the TV off or at least mute it, but... decided against it. You didn’t have enough motivation.

He exhaled away from you before leaning forward to give you a soft kiss on your temple. He lingered a bit, but you knew that was only due to left over after-sex mushy feelings. He only acted this way when he needed to.

He didn’t reply, unsurprisingly. He didn’t need to.

You had half a mind to get up and go get some water, but decided the couch was too comfy and it would be tragic to part with it, even for a moment. You focused on the TV, no longer just using it as background noise. You felt annoyed when you realized it was on a commercial. You were more of a Netflix kind of person than the sit down and watch TV type, specifically due to this reason. Advertisements were only bearable for so long.

However, this time… the commercial was kind of interesting.

Because you weren’t a television person, you hadn’t really ever sat down and watched any shows other than cartoons when you were a child. Seeing a commercial that showed anything above a “PG-13” rating was a shock to you.

Let alone anything sponsoring full blown sex.

It was created by Monsters for Monsters which they made pretty obvious. It seemed to be completely surrounded by romance, sex and souls.

…

_...Soulbonding? _

You had never heard of it. It sounded made up for the sake of bad yet intriguing TV.

You looked over at Sans, fully prepared to make fun of it with him, but… he was already cringing. It looked like he had some kind of... second hand embarrassment.

“...What’s wrong?” You asked him, finally finding enough motivation to actually look for your shirt, somewhere behind the couch. He was  _ always _ careless with where he discarded clothing,  _ especially _ when it was yours... he wasn’t the one who had to find it later on.

He flicked the ashes off of his cigarette, missing the ashtray  _ completely _ and instead hitting the coffee table. Usually you would yell at him for being so lazy but you really didn’t feel like raising your voice right now.

He exhaled, a sigh escaping his teeth along with the dark smoke. “...that’s just really bad writing.”

You pulled the shirt over your head, finally making yourself decent again. You didn’t plan on going anywhere but it felt nice to be dressed and not have the cold nipping at your skin.

“How so? Are soul bonds even real?”

“...yeah, they are. they’re not… that sappy, though. they’re a pretty serious thing.”

...That peaked your interest. You scooted closer to him on the couch until your leg was touching his, giving him your full attention. You had... a  _ lot _ of questions, especially if the commercial didn’t do it justice.

For a second you hesitated, remembering you didn’t have pants on, but decided there was no reason to be shy. 

“...Are they scary? I feel like that kind of thing would terrify me.”

You couldn’t imagine being bound to somebody through your actual  _ soul. _ Marriage, dating, sex… that all sounded fine. You enjoyed the thought of those things, but your entire existence being tied to somebody was a scary thought, regardless of how much you loved them.

...Then again… maybe that would be a good thing. They’d never be able to leave you and vice versa. Didn’t sound that bad to you, if that’s how it really worked…

He inhaled deeply on his cigarette, and you prepared yourself for an explanation. “...s’like the monster version of marriage, except… you can’t get a divorce from it. it’s the biggest commitment you can make to someone. you bind your souls together forever… you share everything from that point on. memories and feelings are no longer just  _ yours. _ it’s… pretty daunting.”

It sounded overwhelming. But when you really thought about it, marriage with no possible end didn’t seem all that bad- it seemed much more loving, much more permanent. You wouldn’t mind being a part of it.

...But Sans, he seemed…

“...You seem scared of it.”

You couldn’t help but take notice of how much his voice had trembled and that he refused to make eye contact during his entire explanation. He wasn't a relationship kind of guy, he told you that from the get go, but… there was a genuine  _ fear _ in this.

He choked on his smoke, and it raised your suspicion… but he didn’t reply.

“Is commitment scary to you?” You asked him, putting your pants back on. You knew if you wanted answers you had to be more direct with him.

The room felt heavy as you waited for an answer. He fiddled with his lighter in the hand that wasn’t preoccupied with a smoke. A nervous habit you had always noticed with him. Usually you found it cute, but… in the moment it just felt like a never ending clock that refused to stop ticking. You felt like a high schooler waiting for the lunch bell… it seemed like it wasn’t coming.

But eventually, it always did.

He exhaled again, smoke leaving his mouth and evaporating in the air. “...i guess.”

You were almost annoyed by how long it took him to say such a simple two-worded sentence.

“...Why? It’s like having a permanent best friend, isn’t it?” That’s what a successful marriage always seemed like in your eyes.

You hadn’t ever experienced it yourself, but it always seemed really nice and enjoyable to you. You were almost envious of the people who got to really live through it. Maybe you were just… too lonely to have a proper opinion on it.

“kinda. but with the addition of never being able to leave each other.”

You raised an eyebrow, still not seeing the problem.

...But it made you wonder if maybe  _ he _ wanted to leave  _ you _ … his best friend. It made your chest hurt a bit as you thought about it.

“...You know I’d never hurt you, right?”

You knew this conversation was especially heavy compared to the ones you had with him in the past, but it felt necessary. You always respected his boundaries and never tried to pursue him romantically,  _ like you wanted to, _ but you worried he might… 

...What if he found another roommate? Another best friend?

What if somebody took your place? You were replaceable. You didn’t have a soulbond or anything like that holding you together. You noticed he had stiffened significantly. You were afraid to comment on it, but it definitely disturbed you.

...You had a feeling you had crossed his boundaries, even if it was only by an inch.

He cleared his ‘throat’ and stood up. “...sure. i, uh… i need to get a snack.”

…

“...Okay.”

You watched him leave the room, but he wasn’t headed for the kitchen. 

It didn’t take long for you to hear his bedroom door close.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Be kind!
> 
> ___
> 
> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [18+Discord server! Come chat!](https://discord.gg/RUYCc4R)
> 
> [Discord server for any age! Come chat!](https://discord.gg/tnZ6SJ3)
> 
> Steam friend code: 54455022 
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord servers for updates!


End file.
